Pato, pato, ¡ganso!
by orehmiux
Summary: Nunca ha sido tan ingenua para no comprender que las personas tienen demonios difíciles de dejar y que muchas veces, están destinadas a llevar esos demonios por siempre en las palmas de sus manos.
1. El perfil del idol

**Capítulo 01.**

 ** _"El perfil del idol."_**

No era un problema de vacío existencial.

Tampoco un problema de infelicidad.

No, al contrario, estaba relativamente contenta con su vida sedentaria. Con su instituto todos los días, su domingo no tan libre como los de sus amigos, con su trabajo a medio tiempo, con el hecho de que tenía como tres años con el pelo corto, por que no le daba la gana de crecer.

Eso si, siempre tenía las ganas de viajar.

Y es que tampoco podía irse con el impulso diario en un viaje por todo Japón, y quien sabe si también por todo el mundo. No podía. Tenía escuela al día siguiente.

Pero si le diesen la oportunidad de poder describirse en una palabra, sería introspectiva.

—No recuerdo bien la cara, pero traté de captar algún rasgo, ¿sabes? Para poder reconocerlo una vez que vuelva a ver a ese hijo de puta — _«Palabrota»_ —, tiene piel blanca, muy blanca, parece un fantasma.

Hinata sacó su libreta de _"características"_ y anotó piel pálida en esta.

—También, tiene ojos oscuros, en serio parecen hoyos negros. Cuando me acorraló no pude evitar sentirme intimidado por esos ojos tan agobiantes. Es como si me hipnotizaran. Inclusive ahora me mandan un frío por mi espalda.

Anotó ojos oscuros y sacó su otra libreta, esta siendo más grande que la de características y en vez de ser para tomar apuntes, era para dibujar.

—Descríbelo.

—¿E-eh? —preguntó el hombre—, pero eso es lo que llevo haciendo desde que me he sentado contigo.

Hinata sintió como el tono de voz del hombre se comenzaba a impacientar, ella no era de esas que sabían como lidiar con personas enojadas, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, siempre hacía que las personas se enojasen mucho.

Tragó fuerte.

—A lo que me refiero es, ¿qué tan cerca de la nariz estaban? ¿Eran redondos? ¿Típico asiático? ¿Cirugía de doble párpado notable? ¿Ojos de visión 10:10? ¿Qué…?—fue interrumpida.

—Entendí —dijo—, como había dicho, no recuerdo mucho la cara, lo que te puedo decir es que tiene ojos negros, profundos, de forma así como de almendra… siendo honesto, pudo haber sido un idol.

—Entiendo —comenzó a trazar la forma de los ojos— ¿De casualidad, llegaste a ver sus cejas?

—Si, son finas y no tienen forma arqueada…

—De acuerdo —trazó las cejas—, como todo buen idol, ¿tiene la nariz fina y la punta así llena? —trazó un prototipo de nariz de idol, pero el hombre frunció el ceño.

—No, es más fina en la punta, así, fina completa —comenzó a borrar la punta y a poner su nariz más elegante—, si, así, igual…

—De acuerdo, ¿que hay de su mandíbula y su boca?

—Finos, los labios y la mandíbula como una v. De nuevo, parecía un idol.

—De acuerdo.

Comenzó a darle detalles finales a los ojos.

—Su cabello —dijo el hombre, intuyendo, aunque era obvio por el dibujo, que solamente faltaba el cabello para concluir con la sesión—, es negro por lo que llegué a ver, pero tenía un gorro tejido, así que no puedo decir mucho.

—De acuerdo.

—Ah, si, se me olvidó mencionar algo…

Hinata terminó de dibujar, satisfecha con el dibujo. Sin mirar al testigo frente a ella, volvió a abrir la libreta de características.

—Con los pocos minutos que duré con él, te puedo decir que es sumamente arrogante… obviamente pude haberle golpeado, pero dije que no era lo más favorable considerando que el tenía una pistola.

—No habías dicho que estaba armado en tu entrevista con el investigador.

—Si, pero es que ahora me di cuenta de que cuando forcejeaba con él creo haber sentido la empuñadura.

—Crees, eso es ambiguo. Lo anotaré pero afectara tu credibilidad…

—Serás una… —lo interrumpió.

—Disculpe, ¿eso es todo?

—¿Dónde se encuentra la directora adjunta?

—La directora Kurenai no se encarga de dibujar a los sospechosos. Es de la evidencia e investigación. ¿Eso es todo?

El hombre apretó su mandíbula. Ella no quería que comenzara a pelear y honestamente, no entendía por que estaba a la defensiva si en efecto, el hombre alteró su versión de lo ocurrido eso afectará la investigación, ¿y si ese idol resulta ser un sicario renombrado en la sociedad de la web oscura? Eso afectará el grupo de trabajo del caso.

—No, hay más sobre el —dijo más calmado—, su voz, su irritante voz me enojaban cada vez que hablaba. Dios, solo recordarlo ahora me hace enojar. Era grave y su forma de hablar era típico de una persona arrogante. Honestamente, señora, estaba muy enojado pero no tanto como asustado, temía por mi vida. El no tuvo piedad conmigo en ningún momento que me mantuvo capturado.

—Siento que haya tenido que pasar por esa experiencia. Si me disculpa, creo que hemos terminado aquí. He anotado todo lo que me ha dicho y se lo mostraré a la directora adjunta de la investigación. Que tenga buen resto de la noche.

Hinata recogió sus libretas y las colocó en el su bulto. Salió de la habitación de testigos y se dirigió a la fotocopiadora que tenía la estación cerca de la administración. Sacó la libreta de dibujo y la abrió en el dibujo de la persona de hoy. Le comenzó a sacar una copia.

Luego, sacó un post-it verde de su bulto y escribió: _«Criminal No. 47 —_ ** _"El Idol que es Sicario que también es Hacker"_** _02/06/16»_. Lo pegó en el dibujo original y la copia la llevó hacia la oficina de Kurenai. Tocó su puerta tres veces antes de que le permitiese entrar.

—¿Terminaste? ¿Cómo pasó todo?

—Si, terminé a tiempo —le entregó el dibujo—, hubieron un par de inconvenientes por que el testigo agregó información no concordada con el investigador.

—Rayos… ¿No le dijiste nada malo verdad? Digo, es nuestro único testigo vivo, ¿sabes lo que quiere decir eso no?

—Qué él tiene algo que el criminal aún quiere.

—Exacto. No es bueno estar molestando sus sentimientos y dejarlo en un estado que hará cosas tontas.

—En algún punto se sintió airado por mí.

Kurenai suspiró. Se sobó la sien con sus pulgares.

—Entiendo que no sea tu culpa, pero hemos hablado de que con testigos, o personas con las cuales tienes que tener cierto carisma hay que tomar en cuenta protocolos…

—Los protocolos de evidencias los he tomado—fue interrumpida.

—Simpatizar.

—Lo siento.

—Por lo menos has hecho un trabajo impecable —le sonrió—, mejorarás, lo sé. ¿Tienes la lista de características?

—Si. Déjame anotarla.

—De acuerdo.

Hinata sacó su libreta de características original y organizó, en una hoja de la libreta aparte, las características de manera más limpia y concisa. Cuando terminó se la dio a Kurenai.

—Terminaste por hoy. Te llamaré una vez que llegue a tu casa. Y en cuanto a esto —sacudió levemente la hoja que Hinata le acabó de entregar—, lo enviaré esto al departamento de perfiles.

 _«Irónico, el perfil del Idol.»_

 ** _\+ . + . +_**

Del instituto a su trabajo de medio tiempo usualmente tardaba una hora en llegar. Pero eso implicaba gastar mil ochocientos yenes para ir en tren hasta una calle que estaba cerca a la estación de buses, ahí tomaba uno que la dejaba a dos cuadras de su trabajo, luego caminaba hasta la estación central de policía.

Salía siempre a las siete de su trabajo de tiempo medio y la mayoría de las veces tardaba un cuarto de hora en llegar a casa. Solamente era tomar un bus hasta la última parada y luego caminar una sola cuadra. Ahora mismo solamente faltaban como tres paradas para llegar a su destino.

Podía revisar su agenda escolar para ver que tareas hacer. Podía leer un manga en lo que llegaba a su parada, o como una persona clásica leer un libro de hace dos centenarios. O bien, podía ser como una adolescente chic y ver videos de bandas de J-Pop.

Pero ni era responsable, ni tenía nada interesante para leer y no era chic. Era Hinata.

Así que sacó su libreta de dibujo para revisar una última vez el nuevo criminal que ha resurgido.

Le fascinaba ver los dibujos que hacía de los criminales, no tanto por el resultado del dibujo, ni mucho menos por admiración. Si no, que, preguntarse el por qué se encontraban en ese papel, era bastante intrigante.

¿Por qué ser criminal? ¿Qué clase de vida vivió en casa, en el colegio, en su ambiente social? ¿Cómo eran sus padres con el? ¿Drogas? ¿Tipo de personalidad? ¿Valores? ¿Experiencias? Era el cuestionar que la motivaban a seguir dibujando para la policía y en efecto, volverse agente o tal vez, investigadora. Saber el por qué de los criminales.

Otra de las cosas que más deseaba hacer es llevar a cabo una investigación que requiera un análisis intenso de toda evidencia y pruebas. Así saber más de los criminales. Aunque, por ahora, lo único que sabía de estos era lo que los testigos decían, en este caso:

Ojos oscuros, de los que miran a tu alma y te hacen temblar. Voz profunda. Dominante. Arrogante. Pálido.

Hinata se quedó leyendo la lista un par de veces más, analizándola, y no evitó reprocharse cuando pensó que, _«tal vez sí sea un idol después de todo.»_

 ** _\+ . + . +_**

 _HELLOOOOOO_

 _Mi nombre es Kiko, y estoy muy emocionada por contarles que he publicado mi primer fanfiction aquí. Un Long Fic. He estado muy nerviosa por esto, pero no pierdo mucho, solo díganme que tal les parece esta ideal. Por cierto, WARNINGS, tiene oOC supongo. Es un crackfic por que amo este horrible y asquero pairing. DISCLAIMER, ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la idea creo que es mía. OTRA COSA, tengo trailer, si quieren check it out y se subscriben al canal para mis próximos fics que también tendrán tráilers._ watch?v=KPrtNKrqqWs (si eso falla, vayan a mi twitter, soy orekiko, esta en pinned el link, si eso también falla me buscan en orekiko y les doy el link)

COMENTEN QUE TAL LE PARECIO EN SERIO :)


	2. Tranquilo pero no tan tranquilo

**Capítulo 02.**

 ** _"Tranquilo pero no tan tranquilo."_**

En Jōetsu el crimen era (básicamente) inexistente.

Irónico para alguien que trabajase en la central de policía y asuntos internos. Pero Hinata era una persona que se llevaba de los hechos y era un hecho, que en Jōetsu, el crimen que se cree crimen no existía; eso de matanzas, atentados, ataques a mujeres, desapariciones, ocurrían una vez cada par de años.

Lo que si había en Jōestu eran las conexiones con las gangas más peligrosas de todo Japón. Tenían a las personas involucradas con la mafia, las drogas, las muertes atroces de otras prefecturas y en el peor de los casos, las causantes de los atentados tan temidos de las demás ciudades.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó el profesor.

—Es martes —se apresuró en responder Ino mientras jugaba con la punta de su cabello rubio.

—Muy bien, eso significa que en base todo lo que se comente hoy tendrán que hacer un informe de dos páginas, a mano, sin introducción ni conclusión, so-

—Solamente el desarrollo, para el jueves… ya lo tenemos claro profesor —concluye sin mirarlo en ningún momento.

—Bueno —suspiró el facilitador—, con eso claro, comencemos. El primer grupo, ¿Hyūga-san y Nara-san?

Hinata se puso de pie, pero no fue directamente al frente del curso, sino que se dirigió hacia las últimas filas para despertar a su compañero quien dormía sin inmutarse. Solo bastó con tocar dos veces su antebrazo para que, con un bostezo, se pusiera de pie.

—Ya que al fin tenemos presente a Nara-san, creo que pueden comenzar. ¿Qué tema les tocó?

—Tipos de personalidades —dijo Hinata mientras que Shikamaru se empeñaba en hacer que condenado cable de HDMI funcionase con su Mac para proyectar la presentación.

—Listo —dijo una vez que lo logró conectar.

El profesor asintió y el primero en hablar fue Shikamaru.

Al principio se encontró un poco raro que a penas habían ocho estudiantes en esa electiva. Usualmente una electiva del instituto significa que era una clase en donde una buena nota se regala sin hacer mucho trabajo. Pero una vez que se supo que el profesor de esa electiva sería Hatake Kakashi, todo encajó. Él era el profesor más extraño y estricto de todo el instituto.

Tenía pelo blanco (por la misma razón la cual Sakura, la ídolo más prolífica de todo Japón, tenía el pelo rosado, _«magia»_ ) y a pesar de su fama de profesor estricto, era muy vago. Cosa que compartía con Shikamaru.

El causante de ese aura extraño que emanaba Kakashi era el parche en el ojo. Que por más esfuerzo que le dieses en mirarlo a los ojos, tu enfoque seguiría siendo el parche. Muchos dicen que lo tiene chueco, otros que tiene una horrible cicatriz, y bueno teorías interesantes y todas con las mismas probabilidades de ser la verdadera.

Por eso, no todos agradaban de Kakashi, de eso y de sus diferentes métodos de enseñanzas. Era simple, solo presentaban un tema y él hacía preguntas, luego les tocaba hacer un informe reflexivo.

El problema estaba en que todas las presentaciones, él interrumpía con preguntas inesperadas, como ejemplos, información que se ha conseguido de manera errónea, y simplemente si no le gustaba tu presentación, tenían un cero asegurado.

Y eso, no era bueno.

—Bien, el siguiente grupo.

 _ **+.+.+**_

 _"Lo siento Hinata, hoy el personal está limitado. Podrás volver hasta nuevo aviso, hablamos hasta entonces. — Kurenai Yūhi"_

El helado le sabía a agua con azúcar.

Ya no tenía ganas de comerlo. Aquello se sentía como un mensaje de texto de alguien que acababa de terminar su relación. Aunque claro, ella no sabía de ese sentimiento por que nadie nunca ha roto con ella por mensaje de texto, ni por llamada telefónica, ni en vida real, ni ella tampoco por que nunca ha necesitado de un novio.

Suspiró.

Iría temprano a casa a terminar la tarea y tal vez, ser una adolescente social y salir con Kiba y Shino quienes llevan desde el inicio del primer año tratando de que salga a un bar (el cual según Kiba, es fácil de escabullirse). También tiene la opción de ser una adolescente anti-social y ver una película y tal vez usar las redes sociales. Funcionaría, si tan solo tuviera redes sociales.

Tiró el helado en la basura.

Decidió volver a la tienda de conveniencias a comprar algo para tentempié mientras leía en la noche. Compró los irresistibles koalas de matcha, también compró dos botellas de su té con leche favorito para no perder la elegancia mientras lee.

De su instituto a su casa usualmente se tardaba algunos treinta minutos en llegar. Para su conveniencia se queda a un par de cuadras de su casa, frente de una tienda donde se venden libros. Claro, al ella depender un noventa y cinco por ciento de sus padres no puede darse ese lujo de comprar por capricho todos los días.

La campanilla del local sonó cuando Hinata entró. La anciana que usualmente atendía el negocio la saludó cálidamente. Hinata dio una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, Hinata-chan —saludó mientras hacía una reverencia menos formal que la de Hinata— ¿Ahora saliste del instituto?

—Sí —Hinata rebuscó en la bolsa de la tienda de conveniencia por el té de leche y se lo ofreció a la anciana—, esto es para usted, Aiko-san.

—Oh —dijo sonriendo—, muchas gracias, en serio. ¿Quieres un libro hoy?

Hinata asintió apenada.

—Sabes que no hay problemas, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

—Prometo traer el libro mañana desde que salga del instituto —la señora Aiko asintió.

—Escoge el que quieras.

Hinata entendía el negocio bajo aquello. Ya no le afectaba saber que las sonrisas de la señora Aiko son falsas y que de hecho, está irritada por como arruga sus ojos cuando Hinata le habla. Lo que hacía que la tensión no incrementase era el intercambio de objetos; ella le dio el libro por un día mientras que Hinata sacrificaba su té favorito.

 _«Un trato muy injusto considerando que mañana le devolveré el libro… pero ella no me puede devolver mi té.»_

Independientemente del momento en que tuvo que sobornar (pero al mismo tiempo no) a la señora Aiko, estaba emocionada por el libro que había escogido. Un thriller clásico. No aguantaba leerlo. Mientras más leía la sinopsis de la parte de atrás, más se sumergía en su mundo. Debió suponer que iba a chocar con alguien.

Lo que no suponía es que iba a chocar con algo que casi le desfigura la nariz. Cayó al asfalto con todo y el libro abierto.

La persona con quien chocó se dio la vuelta.

—Oh, Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó.

Hinata recogió su libro mientras se ponía de pie, claro, sin dejar de tocar su nariz por miedo de que esta se despegase una vez que quite su mano. La placa policial la cegó por un momento, pero luego de ver quien era la persona frente a ella se calmó.

—I-Izumo-san —titubeó—, lamento haber chocado con usted, no estaba prestando atención a mi entorno —dio una reverencia y aprovechó tocarse un poco su nariz para confirmar que no estaba sangrando...

Para su suerte no.

—No te disculpes —dijo—, ¿ya saliste del instituto? —Hinata asintió—, supongo que ya sabes, pero aun así lo repetiré. El personal está limitado en la central. Aunque, estoy muy seguro de aquí al viernes, podrás volver.

—No importa mucho, total, solo puedo contribuir dibujando.

—Eso es mucho.

—¿Estás patrullando? —preguntó Hinata.

—No, de hecho no.

—¿Oh, y qué haces?

—Bueno, eso, no creo poder decírtelo… ya sabes el protocolo —sonrió—, ya me tengo que ir.

—Claro, claro… nos veremos el viernes entonces Izumo-san —sonrió Hinata.

Él asintió y entró a la auto de patrulla. Manejó en dirección a su casa.

Comenzó a sospechar cuando un segundo auto de patrulla cruzó por el mismo camino que el previo. Todo en menos de cinco minutos.

 _«Extraño»._

Al llegar al pórtico de su casa se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Habían tres carros patrulleros, dos furgonetas blancas _«equipo tecnológico para monitorear la acción dentro y fuera de la casa… interesante»_ y varios agentes, fuera de la casa de al lado que estaba previamente vacía.

Si Jōetsu era un lugar callado, ¿por qué rayos habían tantos agentes al lado de su casa? Era ridículo describir la cantidad guardias que habían y los oficiales e investigadores conglomerados fuera de la casa ocupando casi toda la carretera.

Entró a su casa rápidamente cuando un oficial la vio.

—Tadaima —murmuró mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

—¿Hinata? —su madre aparece para recibirla—, cielos, no te esperaba hasta esta noche.

—Me dirán hasta nuevo aviso cuando puedo volver al trabajo. Vine tan pronto salí del instituto.

—Ah, entiendo. Viniste temprano para comida. Hanabi aun no llega, si quieres puedes irte sirviendo —Hinata asiente—, veo que cruzaste donde la señora Aiko.

Encontró un poco raro que su madre no le haya cuestionado sobre los policías al lado de la casa. Pero de seguro que asumió que no sabría nada. Hinata dejó la funda de la tienda de conveniencia encima de la mesa de la cocina. Decidió que se iba a servir la comida primero.

Cogió del tonkatsu con el eterno curry. Eterno por que era la cuarta vez que comía curry en la semana. _«Al parecer mamá duplicó las raciones para no tener que cocinar en estos días.»_

Tomó su mochila y la funda. Se organizó como pudo para también llevar su plato de comida a la habitación de su hermana. Para la suerte de Hanabi, su habitación tenía una amplia ventana que le permitía ver el panorama de lo que sucedía en la casa de al lado.

En parte tenía sentido. Kurenai diciéndole que no había trabajo hasta nuevo aviso, el mini ejército al lado de su casa; había algo que atormentaba la paz de la prefectura. _«Interesante… Muy interesante»_. Luchando con el peso de la funda, comió un poco de arroz con curry.

No importa si tenía una semana comiendo aquello, seguía sabiendo riquísimo… Y seguía quemándole la garganta. Iba por búsqueda de agua pero se detuvo al ver que dos SUV negras bastantes conocidas se parquearon frente a la casa.

Hinata se ahogaba en su tos.

Del primer SUV salieron puros agentes de asuntos internos, incluyendo a Kurenai-san y a Asuma-san.

Su tos empeoró, pero no importaba mucho ya que era más interesante ver que sucedía.

Una vez que salieron todos los agentes de la primera SUV, uno de los guardias que vigilaba la entrada se dirigió a la segunda SUV y abrió la puerta. Primero salió un guardia con una pistola bastante grande, luego salió alguien regordete con una manta negra que le cubría la cabeza, y por último otro guardia con pistola grande.

 _«¿¡Qué está sucediendo!_ _?»_

Hinata escuchó su señal para largarse de la habitación. Su hermana había llegado del instituto.

Pretendía irse cuando la ventana de la habitación, que justamente da al frente de ella, se abre. A estas alturas, lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos perlados de Hinata.

Era él.

El hombre regordete que acababa de salir de la SUV con la manta negra sobre su cabeza.

Era la víctima que ella había entrevistado ayer.

—¡Mamá, Hinata se está muriendo en mi habitación! —gritó Hanabi una vez que abrió la puerta de su habitación— ¡Dile que se vaya a morir en la sala, por favor!

 _ **+.+.+**_

 **¡YAHO!**

 **Cielos estoy super emocionada por todos los comentarios que recibí (ya creyéndose gran cosa por que hay gente que la lee xD). Pero entiendan, tenía dos años sin que nadie comentara mis escritos, y me emociona mucho volver a esta dinámica. Lamento haber publicado tan tarde, pero esperen que siempre será a estas horas y si, publicaré semanal.**

 **De verdad me emociona por que esta historia es mi primera historia larga, siempre he hecho one shots e historias no más largas de 10 capítulos. Terminé de escribirla hoy y tengo unos buenos 32 capítulos ombe… bueno…**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia, tanto como que está gustando a mi xd.**

 **Si tienen dudas sobre la historia me la hacen y así trato de responder sin dar spoilers xd.**

 **Si tienen preguntas sobre mi y eso, entren a mi ask . fm— soy orekiko.**

 **Si quieren ver el trailer mi usuario es marvellary en youtube.**

 **MALOS MODALES**

 **Los tengo si, mi nombre es KIKO (si así todo en mayúscula) tengo 19 años y soy de república dominicana (sí, todo en minúscula). Actualmente estoy en la universidad, pero, me falta un año para graduarme, entonces, quisiera que entendieran un poco el poco tiempo que tendré para subir (por eso tengo que escribirlo todo antes de comenzar a subir, me tomó un año escribir está historia en serio). Ya tengo materias de mi carrera, pronto trabajo de grado y bueno, un lío. Pero, QUIERO PUBLICAR XD, así que disfruten y a todo el mundo que lea esto si, se llama pato pato ganso pero tiene un sentido xd.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Con muy amor para todas y que coman mucha piña, KIKO.**


	3. Lo que conlleva un impulso

**Capítulo 03.**

 ** _"Lo que conlleva un impulso."_**

Hinata no mentía cuando decía que estaba relativamente contenta con su vida sedentaria. Gustaba de poder trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, aunque habían momentos en las que ambas cosas le impedían mantener bajo los niveles de estrés. También gustaba de poder estar en su casa sin hacer mucho (claro cuando no habían quehaceres ni trabajo).

Es por eso que cuando Kurenai le había dicho que estaba de vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso, pretendía abusar del gusto de descansar. Leer un libro, aprender un nuevo idioma, tal vez ver una película, quedarse mirando como el abanico de su techo da vueltas mientras que debate mentalmente sobre la existencia del universo, o meditar el camino hacia la paz…

Pero claro la realidad era otra y su vecino, lamentablemente, le impedía hacer todo eso.

Ha tenido una música de los años de la guerra japonesa a todo volumen desde el día en el que se mudó. Comenzaba a tempranas horas de la mañana y terminaba a horas muy tarde de la noche. La música resonaba por toda la cuadra.

Hinata se veía incapaz de leer, o de ver una película a menos que fuese con sus audífonos (y eso a veces traía problemas con su madre quien, a veces, necesitaba de su ayuda y ella no respondía por que no podía escuchar), no tenía momentos a sola con su subconsciente y básicamente, era imposible meditar su camino hacia la paz.

Lo peor del caso es que la ley protegía las acciones del vecino.

Resulta ser que el vecino es, en efecto, el testigo que Hinata llegó a entrevistar el lunes. Por lo que pudo deducir (gracias a la actividad analizada los pasados dos días) él está bajo el programa de protección para testigos de la policía nacional. Tenía dos guardias asignados, uno que monitoreaba la entrada y la salida de personas a la casa, el otro que pasaba cada tres horas a patrullar la cuadra.

Hinata no sabía exactamente por cuanto tiempo debía de aguantar al testigo, pero entendía que estaba en una situación comprometida, ya que el auto que patrullaba la cuadra no era uno de policía patrullero, era la van blanca de los investigadores.

Independientemente del enrollo en el que está metido, Hinata encontraba innecesario el ruido y la contaminación que hacía (por que no solamente el hombre tenía música folklórica de los años treinta a todo volumen, también tenía la audacia de tirar sus vasos plásticos y colillas de cigarros al patio de la casa de Hinata… y peor, era ella quien tenía que limpiar).

—Hinata, ¿estás lista?

Hinata no se levantó de su cama cuando su madre entró a su habitación. Solo se limitó a voltear su cabeza para mirarla. Estaba bien vestida; tenía su yukata y la menor esencia de maquillaje en su cara.

Admitía que su madre era verdaderamente hermosa.

Ojos blancos grandes, rasgos faciales humildes, pelo negro que cae como cortina cuando lo soltaba y porte con gracia. El epítome de elegancia de la rama principal de la pequeña burguesía Hyūga.

—¿No irás?

Hinata negó.

No se encontraba con las energías para salir.

Era un viernes temprano, a penas eran las once de la mañana (el vecino, al parecer, no respetaba eso). No había clases por que hoy se celebraba el festival del Tanabata.

Su madre había optado por salir el día entero con la familia; planeaba ir a Nīgata y visitar Ikea para comprar una malla y así proteger el patio de la basura del grosero y mal educado vecino, y luego ir al festival por un par de horas, escribir el deseo y después ir a comer a cualquier restaurante que esté abierto a aquellas horas de la noche.

Por lo que su plan se podía resumir en evitar al vecino a toda costa.

—Tengo tareas que terminar.

—Claro —suspiró—, como estarás aquí supongo que me puedes ayudar. Limpia las habitaciones para que no estés aburrida el día entero.

 _«Conveniencia filial… le acabé de decir que estaría ocupada»_

—De acuerdo —murmuró Hinata.

—Vendremos en la noche, tal vez temprano, aun así te dejaré dinero para que ordenes comida. Te los dejo en la sala.

—Que se diviertan.

Su madre cerró la puerta.

Hinata suspiró.

Había mentido por impulso.

No tenía tarea que hacer. Solo no quería visitar el festival. Nunca estaban bien organizados, siempre llovía, después de la lluvia el calor se cuela por las yukatas (que estas no están hechas de una tela tan fina que digamos), tendría que esperar hasta tarde en la noche para escribir su deseo y salir a cenar con la familia. A esas alturas estaría, sudada y tocada por toda persona.

Arrugó los labios. No era lo quería hacer en viernes de vacaciones con potencial de tener un buen clima (léase, un día lluvioso).

Quería leer.

Todavía tenía el libro que le había pedido prestado a la señora Aiko hace tres días. Y no había podido leer más allá del segundo capítulo por que el vecino no le daba silencio para leer.

Su teléfono vibró.

Tomó el teléfono que estaba en la almohada de al lado cuando vio que era un mensaje de Ino.

 _iMessage (1):_

 **Ino Yamanaka:** Estas vacaciones del trabajo me han caído muy bien, quien irá al Tanabata?

Hinata bufó.

 **Hinata Hyūga:** Dilo por ti misma.

Si en el trabajo no le hubiesen dado las vacaciones no estaría viviendo esa tortura que la ha dejado, técnicamente, exhausta y consumida de la falta de sueño.

 _iMessage (1):_

 **Shikamaru Nara:** para mi buena suerte tengo que asistir.

Hinata rió levemente.

 **Hinata Hyūga:** ¿Otra vez te toca vigilar a Shikaku-san?

 _iMessage (2):_

 **Shikamaru Nara:** la vez pasada se metió en problemas con los ancianos por que seguía ganando en Go.

 **Ino Yamanaka:** Se me olvida que ser friki corre en la familia.

 **Hinata Hyūga:** Tendrás que evitar que juegue con mi padre. El dice que puede ver más allá de las cartas. Irá esta noche al Tanabata.

Y era cierto.

Antes cuando la relación con su padre no era tan tensa, se la pasaba jugando Go todos los fines de semana. Él insistía en que los ojos de los Hyūga no eran ojos comunes y corrientes, que tenían un poder especial de ver más allá de las cosas. En el caso de su padre, podía ver más allá de la parte del diseño de las cartas.

Aun así, no tiene memoria de su padre perdiendo en Go.

Cuando escuchó como su familia encendía el auto, Hinata se puso de pie. Se colocó sus audífonos para atenuar el sonido del vecino con algo de buena música instrumental.

 _iMessage (1):_

 **Ino Yamanaka:** eso quiere decir que no vas, verdad?

 **Hinata Hyūga:** :(

Bloqueó su teléfono y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. Comenzaría limpiando por ahí ya que usualmente la habitación de sus padres no estaba tan sucia como la de Hanabi o la suya.

Abrió la puerta de esa habitación y entró con temor.

Independientemente de que sus padres estuviesen o no en la habitación, no se sentía cómoda.

La esencia de su padre emanaba de cada rincón del lugar. Aunque su padre no estuviese ahí físicamente, podía ver el perfil (apenas visible) de su espalda y la luz del escritorio encendida. No eran recuerdos de alegrías si no que, cada vez que no estaba contento con su personalidad tan débil, tenía que visitar aquella habitación y ver su espalda por segundos que parecían eternidades para luego ser destruida emocionalmente.

Lo peor era que Hinata se aferraba a esas palabras como su realidad, era débil y por ende las personas no la tomaban en serio.

Pero estaba bien, por que era su padre.

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y decidió organizar sus documentos primero. Claro sin mirarlos, total no entendería nada.

Su padre se encargaba de manejar una de las firmas de abogados con más prestigio en Japón. Tenía convenios con el 33% de las empresas japonesas, el centro de inteligencia nacional y obviamente el gobierno de Japón (tanto con el emperador como los ministros). Sea lo que sea que implique eso (ademas de toda la influencia que causa, claro).

Quería guardar los documentos en la gaveta, pero cuando la abrió se encontró con una foto enmarcada. La sacó del compartimiento en un impulso que no se molestó en parar.

Era su padre, junto con el emperador Hiruzen antes de morir.

Toda la rama principal del clan Hyūga parecía estar presente, aunque la foto completa no lo mostraba. Su padre estaba del lado derecho, con la mano extendida hacia la izquierda, tocando un objeto que la foto no logró captar. El emperador también extendía su mano hacia el centro mientras sonreía.

 _«Ha de ser cuando firmaron el convenio»_

 _iMessage (2):_

 **Ino Yamanaka:** Supongo que Shikamaru será mi compañero de búsqueda de chicos.

 **Shikamaru Nara:** paso.

 **+.+.+**

Estaba indignada.

Cansada.

No aguantaba más.

Se encontraba en la habitación de su hermana, mirando hacía la ventana del vecino.

Su teléfono yacía sin baterías. No podía escuchar música (claro solo la del vecino).

Eran las ocho de la noche y tenía la canción de montañas azules en repetición por quinta vez.

Tenía que pagarlas.

Hinata gruñó.

Obviamente no podía hacer nada contra la ley por que bueno, era muy propensa a ser descubierta por los guardias. Pero para su suerte, como era el Tanabata, el guardia de la ronda de la mañana se iría más temprano de la cuenta, y el de la ronda de la madrugada llegaría tarde. Y los investigadores no hacían patrullas los días de vacaciones y los fines de semanas.

Sintetizando el estado de la situación en ese momento, Hinata tenía al menos treinta minutos para emplear su venganza hasta que llegase el próximo guardia.

Perfecto para que pare la jodida música y pueda dormir esta noche.

Buscó una linterna grande que guardaban en un dispensario de utilidades en la cocina. Apagó todas las luces de la casa; la de los baños, las habitaciones, las luces del patio, todo. Se volvió a dirigir a la habitación de su hermana para vigilar la casa de al lado.

Como en cinco minutos, el guardia del turno de la mañana salió de la casa. Tenía exactamente unos treinta minutos para llevar a cabo su tortura psicológica.

Esperó a ver un poco de movimiento en la habitación del grosero testigo.

Hinata no era una persona rencorosa y tampoco era agresiva. Solamente quería llevarlo a un estado de desesperación y después hablar con él. El testigo abrió su ventana y la cortina. Hinata lo miró con cierto desprecio ya que estaba fumando un cigarro. Estaba arrojando la colilla a su jardín.

Duró como unos cinco minutos. La canción se volvió a repetir. Él fumando, Hinata mirándolo desde la penumbra. Apagó la luz de su habitación y por el reflejo de un espejo al lado de su cama Hinata pudo ver como el hombre se acostaba. Se sorprendía con el hecho de que podía dormir con música.

Hinata tomó la linterna potente de diez watts y la encendió justamente dando en el espejo del vecino. La dejó encendida por unos diez segundos.

Había leído en el libro de una de sus clases que uno de los métodos de tortura de la santa inquisición era que la víctima era inmovilizada en una silla, colocaban una vela frente a esa persona y luego le tapaban los ojos, luego repetían esto. Suena inofensivo pero los ojos paran de adaptarse al cambio y los nervios dejan de funcionar correctamente.

Claro que en aquella época eran velas y la víctima estaba casi en contacto directo con esta, pero, daba lo mismo.

La apagó y en cinco segundos la volvió a encender. Continuó así hasta que el testigo comenzó a moverse. _«Ha de estar molestándose»_. Hinata continuó un par de veces más, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que algo andaba mal. Encendió la linterna pero solamente para ver mejor lo que sucedía allá dentro.

En efecto el testigo seguía moviéndose, pero de una manera desesperada. Cayó al suelo, o eso asumió Hinata, ya que no se veía en el espejo acostado en su cama.

Apagó la linterna rápidamente cuando vio como el testigo gateaba hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Si.

Algo andaba mal.

Alguien relativamente alto se presentó a la vista de Hinata, este seguía al testigo.

La canción montañas azules se volvió a repetir. Lo supo por el que volumen de la música se volvió más alta. Pero aun así, podía escuchar el ruido que emitían aquellas dos personas.

El sujeto tomó al testigo por el cabello y lo trató de poner de pie.

Hinata tragó en seco cuando vio algo filoso en la mano del sujeto. No podía ver bien y a estas alturas no procesaba bien la información. Había entrado en pánico. Todavía tenía en sus manos la linterna, seguía en la misma posición. Hacía unos diez o quince segundos que no pestañeaba.

 _«¿¡Qué rayos…!?»_

El sujeto puso al testigo de rodillas, mirando hacia la ventana. Y en esa décima de segundo el testigo hizo contacto visual con Hinata. Para su sorpresa, estaba demacrado. Sangre por toda emanaba de su boca, uno de sus ojos estaba super hinchada. Estaba llorando, desesperado como cualquier otra persona en esa situación. Se preguntaba si había algo humano de ese rostro.

Hinata jadeó. Se llevó una mano en la boca.

De repente un nudo en su estómago la molestaba, pero si hacía algún ruido, posiblemente se pondría en peligro.

El testigo abrió su boca, pero antes de que pasara algo más, el sujeto lo tomó por la frente. Trató de luchar contra el sujeto y con sus grandes y cortos brazos forcejeó lo más que pudo. Hinata se dio cuenta de dos cosas; uno, era la tercera vez que la canción se repetía, dos, podía escuchar los gritos ensordecedores.

El sujeto se cansó de mantener al testigo quieto, arrastro el objeto filoso por todo su cuello en cuestiones de segundos. El testigo dejó caer su brazos. Hinata vio la vida irse por la espesa y oscura sangre que salía de su cuello.

Dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida del testigo al suelo. Yacía en el suelo formando un charco de sangre. No entendía por que sus manos temblaban, ni por qué tiritaba, ni por que sudaba, ni por que comenzó a llorar. Pero cuando se vio incapaz de mirar otra cosa que no fuese la sangre comprendió que, le tenía fobia.

Su cuerpo se movía sin su permiso, quería aportar algo para cuando encontrasen el cuerpo pero Hinata no paraba de temblar. Por consecuencia en un raro movimiento de su cuerpo volvió a encender la linterna.

La linterna seguía encendida.

Todavía seguía incapaz de moverse.

No podía apagar la condenada linterna, no podía hacer nada, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte contra su pecho, poco a poco le estaba quitando las fuerzas de los pies y de los brazos.

Hinata entró en desesperación cuando vio como el sujeto se acercaba hacía la ventana. Pero ella seguía temblando, seguía llorando, seguía con la jodida linterna encendida.

Dejó soltar otro jadeo cuando vio que el sujeto a cargo del crimen recién cometido era nada más y menos, que el idol. La vio directamente a los ojos, a travez del brillo de la linterna. Hinata pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir como miraba más allá de ella y comprendió que, había algo más aterrador que la sangre… era él.

Él cerró la ventana lentamente y de golpe la cortina. En segundos, la música paró.

Hinata estaba en trance.

La miró, la miró más allá de los ojos, miró en su alma y en sus miedos y temía que él llevara a cabo sus pesadillas. Estaba en peligro pero era incapaz de moverse. Lo peor era que el segundo guardia no llegaba hasta dentro de diez minutos.

Pasaron minutos, Hinata no paraba de temblar ni llorar.

Entró en pánico cuando escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo que había estado latiendo. Pensó que era imposible, pero cuando se vio incapaz de sentir los dedos de sus pies, no dudo que faltaba poco para que se desmayase por culpa de su corazón. Comenzó a hiperventilar, le faltaba el aire.

¿Qué haría ahora? Obviamente moriría si el idol la encuentra.

Hinata con las pocas fuerzas que tuvo apagó la linterna, pero no tenía más fuerzas como para darse la vuelta y esconderse bajo la cama, o tal vez saltar por la ventana y correr.

Era su destino, la mataría mucho más fácil que como lo hizo con el testigo.

Escuchó pasos rápidos subir las escaleras.

Si, en efecto, era mujer muerta.

Rápidamente sin dudarlo, alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hanabi. No pudo más.

Era mucho que procesar.

Hinata sintió la fuerza desaparecer de sus piernas. La conciencia le abandonaba, solo vino la oscuridad.

—¿¡Hinata que rayos haces en mi- H-Hinata!? ¡Mamá, Hinata se desmayó!

 **+.+.+**

 **CAPITULO LARGO *-***

 **Buenas tardes, días, madrugada(?)**

 **He tardado más de un mes en publicar, les quiero comunicar que será la última vez que pasa (y si siento que vaya a pasar una situación parecida, al menos avisaré). Quiero decir que en el capítulo que viene se responderán algunas preguntas, también quiero agradecerles por los comentarios :)** **Por cierto, recomienden un anime a ver. Me puse nostálgica y vi Sailor Moon pero ya voy por la última temporada y no sé que ver ahora. Estoy abierta a cualquier género 3**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **En los comentarios me dicen que tal todo :)**

 **Atentamente, KIKO.**


	4. Secuelas inesperadamente extrañas

**Capítulo 04.**

 ** _"Secuelas inesperadamente extrañas."_**

—No.

Su voz resonó por toda la habitación ocasionando un eco en la mente de Hinata. Las repeticiones de lo que le acaba de decir solo lograban confundirla a un nivel exponencial.

Hinata se consideraba una persona muy paciente.

Tenía un nivel de tolerancia, que según ella, era bastante alto.

Aunque dicha virtud no era necesariamente buena. Como cualquier persona explotaba, pero duraba tanto para hacerlo, que cuando lo hacía, el sentido del por qué explotar paraba de existir. Las veces que ha llegado a explotar han sido tan pocas que las puede contar con los dedos de una sola mano.

Solamente se molestaría si: a), mientras limpia las losas, alguien (por cualquier razón) coloca un vaso después de que los había limpiado todos. Según Hinata, los vasos siempre se lavan primero que los tazones y demás; b) irrumpen con su paz, como había experimentado el día anterior con el vecino; y c) por alguna razón, siente que alguien está siento injusto con ella. Esto solo contaba cuando sabía que tenía la razón, pero aun así, esa persona no encontraba manera de cooperar con ella.

Aun así, tenía una especie de regla de oro, desatar su furia solamente con cualquier persona que no fuese su familia o que ocupasen un lugar en su corazón.

Es por eso que, ante esta situación, era incapaz de reaccionar de manera natural. No sabía como…

—No entiendo —murmuró Hinata.

Kurenai dejó de escribir lo que sea que estaba escribiendo en su libreta. Ella suspiró y acarició el dorso de su nariz varias veces.

—Repasemos todo una vez más, ¿quieres? —le dijo. Hinata asintió, Kurenai hojeó su libreta deteniéndose casi al comienzo de esta—, bien, dijiste que anoche, la víctima logró irritarte —Hinata asintió—, decidiste que ibas a jugarle una broma como desquite por tu humor.

Hinata asintió una vez más, pero esta vez con duda. Algo bajo esa selección de palabras no cuadraba.

—En medio de tu desquite, te das cuenta de que la víctima está siendo atacada, pero no le avisas al guardia que cuida la casa porque no hay ninguno tampoco llamaste a la policía desde tu teléfono.

—E-estaba-

—No llamas a la policía —volvió a decir en tono más fuerte que como había estado hablando. Pasa la hoja—, y llegaste a ver como asesinaban a nuestra víctima. Que bajo todo costo, debíamos proteger.

Sentía que habían manipulado sus acciones de mala manera aunque, técnicamente, había hecho aquello. Kurenai asintió momentos después.

Hinata sintió las indirectas en lo profundo de su pecho, justo debajo de su corazón que latía tan cansado por todo lo que había pasado en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Se reprimía una y otra vez el no haber llamado a la policía desde que vio que estaba siendo atacado. Era culpa suya por no haber cumplido con su misión, era culpa suya por ser débil, era culpa suya y Kurenai se lo decía.

Se formó un nudo en el comienzo de su garganta.

Reconoció que pronto lloraría por que sintió ese mismo nudo anoche cuando vio la sangre.

—Llegaste a visualizar quien era el culpable —Hinata asintió con desaliento—, luego te desmayas por un tiempo. Tu hermana te encuentra en su habitación. Cuando recobras la conciencia decides llamar a la policía. Como protocolo te llevan a la estación para tu entrevista, y luego al hospital ya que mostrabas signos de inestabilidad emocional. Al cabo de unas horas te dan de alta por que volviste a la normalidad. Usualmente alguien en tu condición no trabajaría, pero, pareces estar bien —cerró su libreta y por primera vez en las tres horas que habían estado solas en esa habitación la miró a los ojos—, ¿qué no entiendes?

—Por qué no quieres publicar su retrato.

Era la primera vez que recibía dicho trato de Kurenai, y en parte podía entender su enojo. Sus chances de poder atrapar al asesino se le habían escapado con la muerte de esa víctima. Hinata quería contribuir para poder redimir su error, sabía que podía aportar mucho pero Kurenai parecía no estar de acuerdo con su métodos.

—¿Tienes miedo? ¿Crees qué te llegue a matar? —Hinata permaneció en silencio. Kurenai bufó— ¿Crees qué ganará algo matándote?

—Lo vi en pleno acto, puedo poner comprometida su posición y limitar sus movimientos —respondió sin tartamudear—, pero, no quieres publicar su retrato. No entiendo por qué.

—Quiero que trabajes aquí por que sé que quieres dedicarte a resolver crímenes y aportar al cuerpo de seguridad que protege a Japón —Hinata arrugó los labios al escuchar la errónea visión que tenía Kurenai de su sueño—, pero no estoy viendo eso. Si quieres hacer lo que dices no solo pones en riesgo la posición del asesino, también afectas la estabilidad de los civiles. No estás razonando como usualmente lo haces, ahora estas bajo la influencia del miedo.

Lo único que deseaba era poder analizar casos o crímenes, no necesariamente aportar a la sociedad, sino hacer lo que se le da bien. Ese era su sueño. Pero, después de lo sucedido ayer, las cosas cambiaron. Si bien Hinata podía poner la situación del asesino en una comprometida, ella ya estaba sumergida en lo profundo de esa palabra.

Ella podía morir.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Kurenai-san, duré cinco minutos desmayada por lo que me dijo mi hermana. Dos minutos comunicándome con la policía. En lo que llegaba emergencias, hablé con mi familia y ningún miembro afirmó haber escuchado el motor de un auto encenderse, el guardia designado para el turno de la madrugada se presentó a las nueve y treinta y ocho para trabajar. Le comenté lo sucedido y fue en búsqueda del asesino. La patrulla y emergencias llegaron siete minutos después de que se fue el guardia. Son quince minutos.

Kurenai se recostó en la silla sin dejar de mirarla. Hinata tampoco dejó de mirarla.

—La patrulla duró al menos veinte minutos buscando por toda la prefectura. Por radio avisaron a otras patrullas para ir en búsqueda del fugitivo, y en menos de diez minutos, todas las unidades disponibles buscaban por todo Jōetsu. Para las diez de la noche reportaron no encontrar nada, y a las once menos quince enviaron-

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Que se esconde cerca del lugar donde atacó.

Hinata notó la sorpresa con la que Kurenai la miraba.

Trabajaba para la policía no por que quería, sino por que la habían recomendado como analista por su escuela. Por que podía buscarle la quinta pata al gato de varias maneras. Podían ridiculizar su teoría cinco veces, pero siempre tendrá una sexta con más sentido que la anterior.

—Kurenai-san, le digo, puedo ayudar a atraparlo. Pero para hacerlo necesito que publiquemos—

—No —la interrumpió.

—¿Por qué? —respondió Hinata desesperada.

—No es factible. Hay que esperar-

—¿A qué se escape? ¿A qué mate de nuevo?

Kurenai golpeó la mesa. Hinata se estremeció.

Mordió su lengua levemente dándose cuenta de que fue Kurenai quien explotó y no ella.

—El responsable de estos crímenes es una persona sin escrúpulos. No tiene piedad. Es un psicópata. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber como se comporta ese tipo de personaje —Hinata tragó fuerte, su mente todavía estancada en el golpe—, no sé exactamente por lo que ha vivido toda su vida para terminar así, pero disfruta de lo que hace. No tiene metas más que matar. No creas que lo que quiero es que esta persona ande suelta en las calles viviendo su vida como una persona normal, por que, no lo es, y no lo permitiré. No espero que lo entiendas por que, todavía no sales de los libros… la realidad es otra.

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No sabía si Kurenai entendía lo contradictorio que sonaba aquello.

—Kurenai-san-

—Sé lo que quieres pero no pasará. Sus retratos no serán publicados. Sigues dentro del caso, pero bajo mi tutela. Entiende que seguirás trabajando a menos que quieras lo contrario —Hinata bajó la mirada—, te recomiendo que no te involucres más de lo que estás en esto.

Recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Hinata se quedó en la habitación un rato más pensando en como los eventos que se han desencadenado después la tragedia de anoche no tenían sentido alguno. Y, ¿por qué rayos Kurenai estaba tan molesta?

Cuando se volvió un poco incómodo estar sola en esa habitación, se puso de pie para ir a su pequeña oficina. Tenía trabajo que hacer, después de lo ocurrido ayer, habían pilas de documentos que tenía que llenar con su confesión de lo ocurrido, tenía también que seguir investigando de crímenes pasados que tuvo que poner en hiato por la limitación temporal del personal.

Había perdido mucho tiempo con Kurenai.

Tres horas metida en esa habitación para terminar sin ninguna mejora en su situación. Hinata pensó que tal vez estaba cansada.

Fue Kurenai la que insistió en acompañarla durante su entrevista con la policía en la madrugada, y cuando la llevaron al hospital, se quedó esperándola. No fue hasta que la dejó dormida en la cama de su hermana que Kurenai decidió que estaba bien irse a su casa.

Eso explicaría varias cosas… pero no en su totalidad.

Paró de teclear el reporte que debía de entregar en un par de horas. No podía pensar linealmente por que todo era raro. Había visto como asesinaban a alguien, y no era que nunca se había imaginado que tendría que experimentar algo así, era que, no se imaginaba que iba a reaccionar de esa manera.

Y no solo eso, temía por su vida. Tuvo que dormir con su hermana por que, para su mala suerte todos los Hyūga se parecían. Temía que el asesino la buscase por alguna razón y la confundiese por su hermana.

Sacudió su cabeza, el imaginarse ese escenario simplemente era inaceptable.

 _«Mi padre tiene razón, soy muy débil.»_

Kurenai había dicho algo que tenía sentido, ¿por qué ir tras ella? La víctima tenía algo que el asesino obviamente quería, ¿lo consiguió? No tenía idea, solo sabía que Hinata no tenía nada de él, solo un retrato que necesitaba mejoras.

Pero Kurenai también había dicho que el asesino era un psicópata así que, no necesariamente necesitaba una razón para matarla.

Hinata se estrujó los ojos.

Necesitaba seguir formulando su plan de emergencias y lo debía de hacer ahora… o después del almuerzo.

La alarma de su teléfono sonó indicando que era hora del almuerzo. Hinata se puso de pie y para su sorpresa era la única persona que estaba en la cafetería de la comisaría. Iba a escoger su comida, pero era rutina comer con los chicos, así que espero en una de las mesas del comedor donde podía ver la televisión cómodamente.

En poco tiempo, Ino llegó junto con Shikamaru y tomaron asiento con Hinata.

—¿Qué ordenaremos? —dijo la rubia **.**

Hinata y Shikamaru se encogieron de hombros conjuntamente.

—¿Quieren comida china? —continuó, ignorando el poco entusiasmo de ambos.

—¿No es muy cara? —preguntó Hinata.

—Creo que está bien, el arroz frito no es caro —dijo Shikamaru.

Hinata asintió.

—Eso entonces —dijo Ino mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Entró a la aplicación y ordenó tres servicios de arroz con una bebida grande. Una vez que terminó miró a Shikamaru.

—¿Quién lo esperará? —la rubia seguía mirando intensamente a Shikamaru quien procedía a bostezar.

Hinata rió levemente. Usualmente hacía aquello cuando quería evitar el tener que hacer ciertas cosas; y eso sucedía muy a menudo.

—No seré yo —insistió.

—Eres tú la que quiere ordenar comida cuando tenemos una cafetería en la comisaría dispuesta a alimentarnos —dijo Shikamaru sin abrir los ojos.

—Concuerdo —dijo Hinata.

Ino la miró ofendida. Lo hizo de broma. Se divertía de vez en cuando al ver a esos dos discutir y tratar de salirse con la suya. Aun así, Shikamaru era quien tenía el récord por salirse con las suyas.

Ino bufó. Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlos.

—No se están deshaciendo de mí para quedarse solos, ¿no? ¿Están saliendo? —Hinata se sonrojó, aunque fuese mentira, todavía ese tipo de especulaciones le caían por sorpresa. Shikamaru la miró, Ino sonrió—, no lo puedo creer…

Se dio la vuelta y se fue riendo sola.

—Rara —murmuró Shikamaru.

Hinata rió.

Aquellas dos personas eran las únicas con las que Hinata socializaba fuera de su ámbito familiar. Es decir, si, conocía personas que eran cercanas a ellas y que de hecho tenían un espacio en su corazón como Shino (por ser igual de raro que ella), Kiba (por que es como su hermano mayor) y Sai (por ser Sai).

Pero con Shikamaru e Ino tenía un lazo que va más allá de una amistad especial, eran familia.

Los conoció en el departamento de la policía, hace un año. Era solo una coincidencia que asistiesen al mismo instituto que ella. Su amistad fue predecible.

Nara Shikamaru, del departamento de tecnología de información. Había logrado encontrar fallas en el sistema de seguridad de la comisaría. ¿Por qué es impresionante? Tenía diez años. Lo había hecho desde el sótano de su casa. No se habían dado cuenta que habían infiltrado el sistema de seguridad hasta que Shikamaru fue personalmente donde ellos y les dijo. En vez de condenarlo lo obligaron a trabajar para ellos. Él es un genio, muy vago, pero lo es.

Yamanaka Ino, trabaja en el departamento de comportamiento criminal bajo la tutela de su padre. Comenzó por que su padre se dio cuenta que Ino tenía múltiples personalidades, personas de diferentes polos entraban en la puerta de su casa para convivir con su hija; niños, adultos, adolescentes rockeros, adolescentes responsables, entre otros.

La analizó un día, y en efecto actuaba diferente con todos, lograba manipular su personalidad y a los demás también. Entró en pánico cuando vio que su hija no tenía personalidad propia una vez que no socializaba con nadie. Decidió llevarla a la fiscalía para pasar el día, pero terminó desarrollando una pasión por su trabajo y se volvió buena. Ya no es la chica sin personalidad de hace tiempo.

Cada cual era bueno en su trabajo.

Hinata suspiró.

En comparación con sus amigos ella era muy plana y aburrida.

—¿Qué tal la entrevista?

—Extraña —murmuró—, tengo una pregunta —Shikamaru asintió—. Si tuvieses información sobre el asesino, digamos un perfil y un retrato, ¿qué harías?

—Eso depende mucho, si es un asesino en serie, si es un mero ladrón, o si es un asesino del que apenas sé algo, también-

—Es un psicópata. Shikamaru, sé que saben lo que pasó anoche con detalle… analizando lo que pasó —lo interrumpió—, ¿qué harías?

—Esperaría un poco más para saber sobre su paradero y su modo de operar.

Hinata estaba acostumbrada a que Kurenai la escuchase incondicionalmente, por eso, estaba extrañada, enojada, confundida, con miedo y con mucha hambre… y más aun cuando escuchó que Shikamaru concordaba con Kurenai.

—¿Aunque implique una víctima más?

Shikamaru permaneció en silencio haciéndole entender a Hinata que su respuesta era sí.

Hinata se desalentó.

No era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Ya veo —murmuró.

—¿Qué exactamente viste? Y no me refiero a cuando mataron a la víctima.

Suspiró:—Vi al asesino directamente a los ojos… y fue recíproco.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Shikamaru echó la cabeza hacía atrás, recostándose más en la incómoda silla del comedor.

—¿Le dijiste a Kurenai?

—No le dije que el asesino me vio directamente, pero no cambiará nada por que me dijo que no iba a publicar las fotos pase lo que pase.

—Ya veo —pausó—, puede ser que no vaya por ti. Si él sabe que la policía no publicará su retrato entonces, ¿qué ganaría sin ti en la imagen?

—Puede ser que si. Según Kurenai es un psicópata, aunque dijese que no me preocupase por que no iría por mi, pero no tiene sentido, por que un psicópata no tiene que ver con eso, simplemente mata por que le satisface y ya está.

—Si pero, ¿qué sabes de él? Kurenai aparentemente sabe más sobre esta persona así que, no debe de ser la primera vez que aparece. Digo, te dijo que no te preocuparas…

Hinata se quedó sin palabras. Tenía razón, Kurenai parecía tener un perfil hecho de esta persona. Si sabía que no era la primera vez que aparecía, ¿pero, qué tanto tiempo tenía este asesino bajo el radar de la policía de Jōetsu?

—¿Q-qué estas-?

—Recuerda que no existe tal cosa como la transparencia y menos en un cuerpo del gobierno. Por más que tu y yo seamos amigos cercanos, estoy seguro que no me contaste la historia completa de lo que pasó contigo y Kurenai. Estoy seguro que Kurenai tampoco te ha contado la historia completa. Así sucederá siempre para la conveniencia social de un bando. Lo que Kurenai sabe, no es lo mismo que tu sabes… ¿Tienes un plan B?

Hinata asintió. Todo su plan B estaba en la segunda gaveta a la izquierda de su escritorio.

Al pasar de los segundos, cayó en cuenta:—Pero tú si lo sabes —Shikamaru la miró a los ojos, Hinata lo miró sorprendida, se inclinó más hacia él y le susurró—, ¿te infiltraste en el sistema?

—No habría de hacerlo cuando puedo acceder. Es mi trabajo lidiar con el sistema.

—Si, pero tu mismo lo dijiste, no te dan el acceso completo, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru volvió a ladear su cabeza y bostezó.

Se sobresaltaron un poco cuando Ino tiró las bolsas de la comida frente a ellos.

—¡Listo!

Shikamaru cogió una de las fundas y sacó su servicio de arroz frito, cada quien lo imitó y al pasar de los minutos ya estaban comiendo.

De vez en cuando miraban a la televisión en donde se estaba transfiriendo en tiempo real la escena del crimen tan horrible que se había llevado a cabo en Jōetsu. Las tomas de la casa también abarcaban la casa de Hinata. Se dio cuenta de que su jardín necesitaba de una limpieza urgentemente por que no se veía para nada favorable.

—Hinata-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien —se llevó una porción de arroz a la boca.

—Escuché que te desmayaste. Me sentí un poco abrumada porque nunca pensé que estarías tan asustada por algo, es decir eres Hinata, eres la persona menos empática y motivada que conozco. Bueno menos motivada después de Shikamaru.

—Si soy empática —Hinata miró a Shikamaru quien pretendía rebuscar algo en la funda que vino con la comida—, lo que pasa es que ver como lo degollaban no fue una imagen muy hermosa que digamos.

—Que viva el gore —dijo Shikamaru.

Ino fulminó a Shikamaru:—Por favor, no, estoy comiendo.

—Supongo que las cosas por aquí han empeorado ya que necesitan al personal completo —Dijo Shikamaru cambiando el tema.

—También me sorprendió la poca anticipación con la que enviaron el mensaje —dijo Ino—, por cierto Hinata, tu hermana me contó que anoche dormiste con ella, ¿tienes miedo todavía?

—Ino, ya no quiero pensar en eso —espetó.

—Tienes razón, tienes mucha razón —pausó— y qué mejor manera de despejar tu mente que saliendo conmigo mañana en la noche —dijo emocionada.

—No, mañana es domingo. Tenemos instituto el día siguiente.

Ino bufó.

—Es una fiesta de cumpleaños para Sai, como comenzó su primer ciclo en la universidad quisiera que no se sintiera tan solo. Por favor —Ino puso sus manos juntas y comenzó a suplicarle.

—Dudo que los padres de Hinata la dejen salir, acabaron de asesinar a alguien que vivía al lado de ellos, creo que alguno seguirá afectado por eso.

—No había pensado en eso —dijo Hinata.

—No pensarán eso una vez que hable con ellos. Los iré a buscar a ambos. Los llevaré mañana sí o sí.

Hinata miró a Shikamaru para que la sacase de esto, pero su cara de poca motivación le decía que contra Ino, Shikamaru no tenía cartas que jugar.

 **\+ . + . +**

 **Buenas nuevas, buenas nuevas, el capítulo que viene... solo diré... Sasuke... al fin.**

 **Gracias a todas las que han leído cuatro capítulos de mi historia y todavía no hay acción xd, prometo que se volverá más emocionante... o eso creo.**

 **A las que me recomendaron los animes, ¡gracias!**

 **Oficialmente terminé con Sailor Moon, quería ver Dragon Ball para ya saben, recobrar memorias, pero comenzó el ciclo universitario una vez mas :( quiero ver algo suave, entonces comencé por Orange (gracias - por la recomendación) y omg ashjdajsdhajksd me enganché. Después de Orange veré Noragami por una recomendación de Lizeth de Uchiha (no puedo creer que nunca he visto este anime, y eso que veo gifs a cada de rato)**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios, todos fueron especiales y me motivaron a escribir este capítulo.**

 **Les prometo que después del próximo, querrán que Sasuke desaparezca de los capítulos (no mentira, se que no lo querrán así).**

 **¡Nos vemos el sábado que viene¡**

 **Atentamente,**

 **KIKO.**

 ****POR CIERTO, muy random, pero ya que me recomendaron buenos animes, también recomiéndeme autores o historias SASUHINA, o sea, sus favoritas para poder leer cuando no esté estudiando (si llego a estudiar). Ya ahora sí, me despido, disfruten el capítulo largo ;)**


	5. Persistencia selectiva heredada

**Capítulo 5.**

 ** _"Persistencia selectiva heredada."_ **

Hinata sabía que cuando Ino estaba determinada en conseguir algo lo hacía no importase que tan grande o imposible fuese el sacrificio, siempre insistía a mas no poder. Y eso era algo que admiraba.

Con tan solo durar cinco minutos en el teléfono con su madre, logró que accediera a dejarla ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sai. Aunque, Hinata quería que su madre no la dejase ir.

No era que odiase las fiestas.

Como toda buena introvertida, tenía un límite para la socialización. Y en general, no tenía muy buenas experiencias con fiestas y salidas.

De pequeña tenía que asistir a las aburridas tertulias empresariales de su padre, y nunca se olvida de la mala impresión de los ancianos pervertidos al pasarse de la línea con ella, o el ambiente aburrido que contribuían a que se encerrase más en su propio mundo.

Independientemente de la razón por la que despreciaba las fiestas, ya no soportaba estar ahí un segundo más. Sabía que Ino no la dejaría irse tan fácil y mucho menos por sí sola. Suspiró resignada.

Decidió buscarse un Sprite en la cocina.

Se supone que era una fiesta de cumpleaños para Sai, ya que comenzó su primer semestre en la universidad y no tenía muchos amigos que digamos. Pero se sentía más como una pequeña reunión entre viejos compañeros. Un par de amigos de Sai y los típicos con los que Ino compartía su tiempo (aunque invitó a Kiba a regañadientes).

Sai es el novio de Ino.

Ingresó a la facultad de artes de Tokyo, lo que significa que recientemente paró de verla a menudo. Todavía seguían en esa fase de la relación en donde hay esperanzas de que todo siga igual y que la distancia no cambiará nada entre ellos. Y se las iban ingeniando.

Comenzaron a salir cuando Hinata conoció a Ino y Shikamaru.

Ino había entrado a su primer año del instituto y como la reina social que es, fue invitada a una fiesta de bienvenida que hacen los del último año al final del primer cuatrimestre. En la fiesta se encontró con un chico que asistía a un instituto lejos del suyo y que cursaba su último año para ese entonces.

Según Ino, lo que hizo que se interesara por Sai, era su dificultad para descifrarlo… eso y que la llamó bonita.

Hinata se dedicó a mirarlo mientras entraba a la cocina unos minutos después.

Su rostro sin ningún tipo de expresión en ella, solo la que siempre mantenía estática cuando no sonreía falso o no estaba con Ino. Shikamaru decía que tenía sentido que Ino saliese con alguien cercano a no tener personalidad. Decía que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Sai sintió la mirada de ojos perla de Hinata en su nuca.

Fijó su vista para verla y sonrió falsamente (era una sonrisa peculiar ya que sonreía como si no fuese la ocasión y cerraba los ojos también).

Hinata trató de sonreír, pero no podía ocultar su disgusto al ver como Sai sacaba tres cervezas de la nevera.

 _«Ya tiene edad, Hinata. Es normal, está en la universidad.»_

—Entonces —se acercó un poco más hacia Hinata quedando frente a ella—, ¿sigues dibujando criminales?

Ella asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su Sprite.

—Tengo que mostrarte los nuevos que he dibujado.

—¿Cuántos has dibujado desde la última vez? —Sai destapó una cerveza y bebió de esta.

—Como siete.

La falsa sonrisa de Sai se convirtió en una 'o', sorprendido, y abriendo levemente los ojos.

—Increíble —le dio otro sorbo— deberías ingresar a la facultad de artes, encontrarás gente interesante ahí.

Hinata sonrió esta vez.

Sai trató de imitarla con su sonrisa falsa.

Le agradaba Sai. Podía ser grosero, tener poco tacto con la situación y las palabras y no tener propia personalidad, pero, no hacía las cosas con malicia, o esperaba creer que era así. Había un aire de niñez en él.

Era un ente difícil de leer.

Salieron de la cocina y Sai le entregó las otras dos cervezas a sus amigos.

Hinata frunció el ceño mientras bebía de su Sprite.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, y Chōji se quedaron en la sala cuando los dos amigos de Sai decidieron llevárselo a la veranda y fumar.

Hinata comenzó a pensar que crecer conllevaba a tener vicios, y en ese momento odiaba crecer.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo socializando con todos, Hinata tenía menos fuerzas para contener el impulso de pararse e irse a su casa. Aunque estuviese hablando con Kiba, aunque a su lado estuviese Chōji hablando con Shikamaru e Ino, aunque no estuviese sola… no podía evitar sentirse pequeña y arrinconada.

Quería irse a su casa, el sueño entraba, la conciencia de caminar de noche le atormentaba y las memorias de que todavía corría peligro estaba en lo profundo de las demás.

En un momento dado, Ino decidió encender la gran televisión, ya que Chōji le había comentado que a esa hora darían una serie que sus padres le habían prohibido ver y que la veía de manera clandestina. En lo que buscaba el canal se encontró con lo que Ino denominaba como su antítesis.

—Oh cielos —dijo Ino—, es Sakura.

Hinata rodó los ojos.

—Aquí vamos —murmuró Shikamaru.

Sakura era una famosa ídolo en Japón que debutó con su primera canción cuando apenas tenía quince (seis años atrás). Pero no se hizo famosa si no hacía tres años cuando cambió de disquera y comenzó a crear canciones hechas por la industria manufacturada del pop.

El hombre que la entrevistaría habló:—Regresamos con nuestra más reciente tendencia de la década, Sakura, quien sorprende a sus fans con el debut inesperado de un álbum veraniego titulado _'¿Por qué estoy tan sola?'_. Tenemos a la propia Sakura para que nos comente un poco más sobre el concepto de éste…

—¡Una en un millón! —sonrió y Hinata escuchó el suspiro de Kiba.

Hinata sabía que todos los chicos tenían una infatuación con Sakura. Bueno no todos, ella no es quien para generalizar. Sino que la mayoría de las personas encontraban a aquella chica de pelo rosado tan adorable y carismática.

Desde su forma de cantar hasta su forma de actuar y bailar. Todo lo podía hacer.

Su personalidad aparentemente perfecta y su capacidad de poder hacerlo casi todo; desde chistes que de hecho eran graciosos hasta poder resolver un cubo rubik en menos de un minuto, eran exactamente lo que atormentaba a Ino.

No por que ella no podía hacer todo aquello, sino porque sabía que no era completamente verdad y que Sakura no era más que una farsa. Un mentira con mucho reconocimiento. Ella se encontraba en todos los lados, las revistas, anuncios de televisión, libros, e inclusive el ministro de cultura la denominó como el encanto de Japón.

—Hola a todos —da una reverencia—, soy Sakura —Ino hizo una mueca. La ídolo comenzó a describir sus canciones y explicó el extraño título de su álbum—… es para mostrar que uno puede escapar de la soledad, que no es eterna… —Ino bufó—, nos vemos en el concierto, recuerden, el 22 de julio en Sapporo, las especificaciones se encontrarán en mi fan café en línea —dio un guiño hacia la cámara.

Apagaron la televisión.

—No entiendo como alguien como ella se ha hecho tan famosa —masculló con el control remoto en sus manos—, me enoja las personas que obtienen su fama por el simple consumismo y no por el talento. ¡El capitalismo tiene que para ya! —gritó.

Hinata llegó a sospechar del estado de su amiga; estaba levemente sonrojada y comenzaba a gritarle a la televisión, aunque estaba apagada. Tal vez estaba bajo la influencia pero de nuevo, cuando Ino se enojaba tenía esas características.

—¿Qué le sucede? —le susurró Kiba a Hinata.

—Ino la detesta —le respondió.

—Tenemos que ser socialistas y evitar que personas así tengan todo nuestro dinero, digo, entiendo que el socialismo no tenga muchas bases —Shikamaru jaló levemente del brazo Ino mientras ella persistía—, y también que esté roto por todos sus principios, pero, ¿sabes qué otras cosas están rotas? ¡Sus puntas!

—¿Sucede algo? —interrumpió el novio de Ino.

—¿¡Cómo diablos tiene el pelo rosa!?

Shikamaru soltó de su brazo y le explicó lo que sucedía a Sai. Este trató de calmarla, pero Ino no quería escucharlo.

La situación se había vuelto más favorable para Hinata. Ino ya no estaba empeñada en hacer que se quedase hasta tarde en su casa. Podía aprovechar que su amiga estaba airada para poder irse, y era exactamente eso lo que haría.

—Creo que me iré. Se está haciendo muy tarde y tengo que llegar antes de la madrugada a mi casa —dijo en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie.

Aunque llegar antes de la madrugada se le haría muy difícil porque eran las once y media de la noche y su casa estaba a un aproximado de veinticinco minutos caminando.

Shikamaru la miró con las cejas enarcadas:—¿Tan tarde? ¿Sola? ¿Quieres qué Hiashi-San nos queme vivos?

Chōji la miró preocupada.

—No se irá sola —dijo Kiba, Hinata lo miró—, digo, tengo práctica de béisbol mañana y quiero estar descansado —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba.

—Yo también partiré —Kiba respingó ante la calmada voz de Shino que resonaba.

Shikamaru suspiró:—Bueno, ya que.

Ino seguía con Sai, estaba más calmada y ahora ambos parecían estar hablando de manera seria.

Los tres designados a irse, salieron por la puerta de la casa. Durante la mayor parte del transcurso Hinata se preguntaba si Chōji habrá sido capaz de ver la serie de televisión que anhelaba. Sintió un poco de pena el saber que probablemente Ino se haya quedado con el control remoto.

—¿Hinata? ¿Estás viva? —dijo Kiba sacudiendo una mano frente a ella.

No se dio cuenta cuando dejó de caminar pero si de que las calles en la madrugada daban miedo, no tanto por la falta de luz si no por el horrible silencio de la noche.

—Si —respondió, _«por ahora»_.

—Te fuiste lejos.

—¿Y Shino-kun? —preguntó preocupada mirando a sus lados pero respingó cuando vio que este aparecía frente a ella.

—Estás tensa, Hinata —confesó.

Hinata asintió y comenzó a caminar:—Estoy un poco desorientada por que mañana tengo que hacer cosas concierne al instituto y el trabajo. Estaré ocupada.

—Sabes que cuentas con nosotros —dijo Kiba—, y si te sientes insegura o asustada por lo que sucedió cerca de tu casa, no te preocupes, te podemos proteger.

Hinata rió levemente… su risa se disipó con el pensamiento de que pudiera ser que terminase como la víctima que vivía a su lado y que nadie estuviese cerca de ella para protegerla.

 _«Nadie tiene por que hacerlo de todos modos.»_

Si Hinata no pudo proteger al testigo estando desde en un principio mirando como lo maltrataban, dudaba que alguien pudiese hacerlo con ella también.

En poco tiempo, Shino los dejó por que estaban caminando a una dirección contraria a la de su casa. Se despidieron y prometieron verse algún día del mes que viene.

Kiba la acompañó durante el transcurso en silencio.

Hinata supo que habían seguido la dirección hacia su casa, aunque Kiba viviese del lado contrario.

—¿Kiba-kun? ¿Qué no era aquella la dirección a tu casa?

—Si lo es, pero te acompañaré.

Hinata se sintió indignada:—Pero estarás caminando casi el doble. Kiba-kun si es por lo-

—Shikamaru mencionó algo de Hiashi, esa es mi razón —le sonrió.

Hinata siguió caminando a su lado.

Se sentía como una carga pesada. Se dio cuenta de que Kiba tampoco tenía muchas ganas de irse de la fiesta, pero de seguro vio lo asustada que pretendía no estar y decidió acompañarla hasta su casa.

Era muy obvia. Era muy débil.

Era algo que odiaba de ella, ser una molestia para todos.

En el silencio de la noche, en la interminable oscuridad y en el tormentoso sonido de la calma, Hinata sentía todo menos tranquilidad. Tenía miedo que algo le sucediese a Kiba. Y de hecho, no estaban muy lejos como para que él se diese la vuelta y llegase a su casa más temprano.

Hinata lo menos que quería era que alguien saliese herido por su culpa.

 _«No otra vez…»_

Hinata se paró de golpe y miró a Kiba directamente a los ojos, con las intenciones de decirle que se fuese directamente a su casa. Sería como Ino y no iba a parar hasta que él accediese.

Lo iba a hacer.

Pero un auto se paró justamente al lado de ella sin previo aviso. Hinata sintió el roce del auto en su codo. El dolor en su codo se volvió insoportable.

La persona que manejaba bajó el vidrio del copiloto. Las fuerzas que Hinata poseía de repente abandonaron su cuerpo. Sus piernas flaquearon y sus brazos cayeron a su lado de golpe.

—Sube al auto.

Hinata tembló al escuchar su voz profunda.

Era él, el asesino que la vio directamente a los ojos esa noche.

No podía hablar ni moverse por que una vez más, la imagen de ese criminal matando a la víctima frente a sus ojos le inundaban la mente. La sangre, y el hecho de que él estaba tan cerca de ella.

La miraba, solo a ella.

 _«A su próxima víctima.»_

—¿Y tú quién te crees qué eres? —preguntó Kiba desafiando a la persona del auto.

Se colocó frente a Hinata listo para entrarse a puños en cualquier momento que el hombre saliese de este.

Hinata quiso detenerlo.

 _«No otra vez, no por favor.»_

Sabía que Kiba quería defenderla en ese momento por que la persona del auto la hirió. Sería difícil calmarlo. Kiba era capaz de hacer enojar a cualquier fácilmente.

También sabía que el asesino frente a ellos había matado a la víctima que vivía a su lado en un estado de calma. Temía saber lo que era capaz de hacer si lo hacían enojar.

Hinata detuvo a un Kiba que se acercaba para pelear. Ella lo tomó por los brazos, casi abrazándolo. Kiba se extrañó por eso, ya que a Hinata le disgustaba el contacto físico.

—K-Kiba-kun, t-todo está bien —dijo Hinata, _«por unos segundos»_ , por unos segundos aguantaría las lágrimas que iban a salir de sus ojos y el grito que iba salir de su garganta—, lo conozco, e-es un amigo de N-Neji.

Kiba abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido. Hinata sintió un sabor amargo en su boca tras mencionar ese nombre. Era casi tabú y Kiba entendía.

Ella lo sintió calmarse en sus manos. Él asintió y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos delanteros. Hinata sonrió como suplica de que la ayudase, pero, no era tan cierto.

 _«Lo estoy salvando…»_

Hinata miró a la persona sin expresión alguna que estaba dentro del auto. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de sus ojos, los mismos ojos oscuros que cavaban en lo profundo de su mente para ver cuales eran sus miedos y hacerlos realidad.

Abrió la puerta del auto con dificultad, ya que temblaba. Entró al asiento de copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Al arrancar el auto Hinata miró a Kiba y como este se alejaba más de su panorama. Su esperanza se alejaba a una velocidad de varios kilómetros por hora.

 _«Es lo correcto, para él, para todos.»_

Sus manos sudaban, pronto comenzaría a hiperventilar. Las palabras de Kiba de como la protegería y la mantendría a salvo comenzaban a sonar como una oxímoron.

Un sarcasmo letal.

Pero lo entiende. Comprende que esta era una realidad, que era una de las opciones que estaban de primeras, sucedería y se supone que se había preparado para aquello.

 _«No es una buena idea»_

El asesino todavía no le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera la había mirado.

Pero su presencia era tan intensa que la podía sentir oprimiéndola contra el asiento de copiloto de su auto.

Hinata miró hacia el psicópata a su lado intentando ser lo más disimulada posible.

Piel blanca, ojos oscuros y cara de idol.

¿Qué lo habrá impulsado a ser un criminal? Típico de un psicópata, no experimentar emociones y ser entes fríos.

La frialdad que emanaba de los rasgos tensos de su cara eran predominantes.

A distancias se podía notar lo poco emotivo que era y peor, sus ojos. Sus fríos ojos analizaban y juzgaban sin vergüenza. Para Hinata verlo a los ojos era un temor por que estos podían ver más allá de su interior y eso era algo con lo que no se sentía cómoda.

Sacudió su cabeza.

No podía darse el lujo de cometer los mismos errores de entrar en pánico como en la última vez.

Fijó su vista, aún nublada por los nervios, en el camino y se sorprendió. Los árboles abundaban, el camino parecía eterno, como si no llevase hacia nada, el sentimiento de estar perdida en la nada y ser consumida por la oscuridad…

¿Estaban en Jōetsu?

 _«Sabes que el tiempo entre asesinato es muy corto»_

Se acercaron más a un letrero donde Hinata confirmó que si estaban en Jōetsu, y que de hecho, estaban en un sitio que conocía, no muy lejos de la casa de la rama secundaria de los Hyūga.

Se comenzó a detener en un punto al lado de la calle.

Hinata secó sus manos con el pantalón. Seguía sudando del miedo. Todavía temblaba, todavía quería salir huyendo de ahí pero no podía, ni siquiera podía salir del auto como le había indicado la persona a su lado.

No era dueña de su cuerpo, pero si de su mente.

La persona a su lado salió del auto.

 _«Se darán cuenta de que estás aquí y que estás cerca»_

Abrió la puerta de Hinata, ya que ella era incapaz de hacer algo, y le quitó su cinturón de seguridad. La obligó a salir del auto jalándola del brazo herido de manera muy brusca. Ella siseó. Le dio un empujón y por primera vez la miró a los ojos.

Él le señaló para que caminase por un camino que se adentraba hacia el bosque.

Hinata tembló al ver su mirada ser tan oscura (o más que la misma noche). Vio una vez más el auto y para su suerte vio su placa _«placa delantera»_.

En esa fracción de segundo trató de memorizar el número de placa y el modelo del auto en su mente para ver si en su lecho de muerte puede anotarla para que lo encontrasen más rápido y no morir en vano.

Se adentró al bosque tan temerosa.

Dudaba de los pasos que daba y de vez en cuando el asesino le empujaba por el hombro para que se moviera. Su corazón palpitaba más duro contra su pecho, resonaba entre los sonidos de las ramas al ser pisadas y los grillos de la noche.

Hinata no quería que la matase, no lo quería.

Le dijo que se detuviera.

Cuando analizó en donde estaban se dio cuenta que sus intenciones no eran una charla y la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría en el invierno.

Al percatarse de sus alrededores cayó en cuenta de que ella moriría esa noche.

 _«Sabes que tienes que esperar»_

La empujó y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía Hinata, cayó al suelo hincada.

Ahí las lágrimas ya amenazan con salir. Su labio inferior chocaba ferozmente con el superior. Tiritaba. Estaba entrando en pánico como aquella vez. Apretó los ojos dejando salir un par de lágrimas.

Por lo menos, no podía verla llorar y eso era algo que no le daría el privilegio de ver ni de escuchar.

Era como aquella vez.

Solo que era ella quien morirá.

 _«Sabes más que esto»_ , pensó para los dos.

Hinata sintió como se acercó por detrás de ella.

La sentía.

Sentía la inaguantable presencia de su ser imponiéndose sobre ella, queriendo romperla. Ella no era quien para negarse por que era muy débil. Pero esa llama en su interior (era pequeña en ese momento) no la dejaba rendirse completamente.

No por todo lo que habían sacrificado por ella.

Fue el pensar que tenía tanto que demostrarle al mundo antes de poder vivir como quería hacerlo de verdad, que la motivaron para parar de llorar y tratar de sobrevivir. Si bien él tenía la ventaja en este juego, ella tenía algunas jugadas que la ayudarían.

Se armó del valor que sabía que podía tener y después de un suspiró, habló.

Habló justamente cuando sentía sus manos cerca de su cuello.

—Cuatro dibujos hechos de tu perfil —murmuró, pero la escuchó ya que se detuvieron las manos que comenzaban a rodear su cuello—, al rededor de cinco copias de cada lado, listas para ser enviados por fax a todas las fiscalías de Japón. Sucederá si no llego a mi casa en dos horas. En tres horas se publicaran tus fotos y toda tu información en un portal de todos los periódicos…

Su plan B.

Lo llegó a perfeccionar gracias a Shikamaru. Tenía toda la información original en la gaveta izquierda de su escritorio. En su computadora, Shikamaru se encargó de haber instalado un sistema, que con solo necesitar el tiempo y la información, publicaría todo lo que tenía en caso de que algo ocurriese.

Si Hinata no llegaba a su casa en dos horas era verdad que toda su información se publicaría, también de lo que era culpable, de que se escondía cerca y su perfil. Los dos perderían algo, ella más que nada.

Hinata volvió a apretar sus ojos al no escuchar nada del asesino detrás de ella. Ya no sentía las manos en su cuello.

—Bien, eso será un problema.

Hinata abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo.

Las ondas que emitió su voz tan profunda le recorrió el cuerpo entero, haciéndola temblar más de lo que lo hacía.

¿Qué quería decir aquello? Podía ser que él se podía arriesgar y matarla, pero también que no iba a hacer nada. De pronto se presentó una segunda opción que creía que era posible que sucediese. Pero si, podía salir de esta. Lo podía hacer.

Solo tenía que ser más como Ino y persistir.

Hinata controló su respirar, se sentía más débil de lo que era y persistir se escuchaba muy agotador, mucho más cuando lo escuchó acercarse una vez más, más cerca que la última vez.

—Trabajo para el departamento de investigación de la policía —confesó—, s-si muero, n-no podrá…

Las manos que rodeaban su cuello firme y completamente la hicieron callar:—Hmp.

 **\+ . + . +**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado :)**

 **Por cierto, que enojo con este capítulo u.u iba a subir la semana pasada y pensé que lo había hecho pero parece que no. Al parecer nunca lo hice y entonces me enfoqué en escribir el capítulo seis :c. Pero después vi que no recibía comentarios y me sentí mal u.u cuando revisé vi que era que no había subido capítulo, lo sieeeento u.u pero mírenle el lado bueno, publicaré más temprano la semana qu viene xd. Tal vez el viernes por la tarde.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS COMENTARIOS GUEST: de hime-23 (que por cierto tus comentarios son especiales y disfruto mucho leerlos, gracias :)) y Lizeth de Uchiha (gracias por todas tus recomendaciones en serio, son buenísimas *-* las aprecio igual que tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo).**

 **EN FIN,**

 **Gracias a las que recomendaron, me quedé enganchada con Consecuencias, es una buena historia y ni hablar del lemon xd.**

 **Hasta aquí llega mi nota de autor, nos leemos una próxima.**

 **Atentamente,**

 **KIKO**


	6. Ilógicamente proporcional a la verdad

**Capítulo 06.**

 _ **"Ilógicamente proporcional a la verdad."**_

Hinata contuvo las ganas de tirarse derrotada al suelo (al menos lo intentó por que no pudo evitar recostarse en la mesa del escritorio).

—N-no comprendo…

Y era la verdad.

Estaba asustada. Muy desorientada. Un poco anonadada. Y sus facciones tan calmadas solo lograban confundirla aun más (aunque, obviamente solo le confirmaban a Hinata el poco nivel emocional que posee un psicópata).

Seguía viva, de eso estaba claro.

Él chasqueó la lengua:—Fui mi claro contigo.

Aunque dudaba que lo siguiese por mucho tiempo.

Hinata arrugó sus labios en disgusto. Su carácter era un asco.

Miró al hombre frente a ella contemplando lo talentoso que era al no permitir que sus emociones se reflejasen en sus facciones. Si apenas fruncía el ceño. Aunque, a pesar de todo, había tenido aquellas mismas facciones cuando mató a la víctima.

—Trabajo para la policía, ¿está seguro qué-?

—No importa mucho eso —la interrumpió.

—Pero…

—Trabajarás para mi y ya.

Hinata se volvió a quedar sin palabras que emitir, _«¿¡cómo puede imponerse así!?»_.

—Además —le subió el volumen al televisor.

—El departamento de investigación de la policía llevó a cabo una rueda de prensa en donde confirmaba los detalles internos de lo llevado a cabo el viernes pasado en la prefectura de Jōetsu. La directora de análisis de evidencia e información, Yūhi Kurenai, nos brindó los detalles —cambian la escena hacia donde se llevó a cabo la rueda de prensa, con Kurenai hablando.

Hinata se tensó.

—El equipo de investigación confirmó que el asesino de la víctima, Jirōbō Miyake, está bajo custodia —muestran una foto de la persona. _«¿¡Quién es esa persona!?»_ —, el juicio será llevado a cabo este viernes y así se decidirá su futuro. Estamos orgullosos del desempeño de cada quien que ayudó a que este crimen se resolviera sin más coincidencias y-

Apagó la televisión.

El silencio comenzó a resonar en la mente de Hinata, le seguía dando vueltas al tema de que mostraron a la persona que no era el asesino.

Hinata volvió a mirar al hombre frente a ella. Sonreía con sarcasmo.

 _«Es casi gracioso, el que muestre sus emociones solo cuando se burla de alguien…»_ pero tenía sentido.

Estaba avergonzada. Confirmó que tenía un dato que había estado implícito desde el momento que había entrevistado al ya fallecido testigo y era que… no sabía nada. Comenzaba a entender que, ese hombre tenía una especie de autoridad sobre la policía y lo sabía.

Se sobresaltó cuando el hombre tiró una pila de documentos y carpetas encima de la mesa.

Hinata, dudosa, lo miró y al no hacer nada decidió abrir una de las carpetas que para su mala suerte contenía fotos de la escena del crimen. Dejó caer como cinco carpetas más, regando todos esos papeles por el suelo. Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse.

—Tu trabajo será investigar a esa persona, Jirōbō —dijo antes de irse de la habitación de un puertazo.

Llevó su puño a su pecho, tratando de apaciguar el corazón que quería salir de su caja torácica. Vio hacia el escritorio, donde había una laptop con conexión a internet.

Se dio cuenta que era muy arrogante.

Tenía acceso a internet, su teléfono celular, y no le había puesto seguro a la puerta. Sabía que Hinata no era capaz de hacer nada, no por que no pudiese, es que no le conviene.

Suspiró mientras revisaba sus opciones.

No sabía hasta cuando la dejaría en esa habitación y tenía que analizar esos documentos pero, no quería. Si bien quería desenmascarar la razón de ser de muchas cosas, no se podía dar el lujo de adentrarse más en un caso que no le daba la bienvenida. Sus amigos, su familia y la gente más preciada para ella se verían muy involucradas y eso era algo que no quería que sucediese.

Por eso no podía adentrarse más en dicho lío.

 _«Tal vez darle un falso reporte, luego reportarlo. Eso podría funcionar… solo necesito pruebas…»_ , sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su mochila.

 _iMessage (1):_

 **Shikamaru Nara:** tienes un ransomware, mis archivos están corrompidos.

Hinata suspiró.

Cuando el asesino la dejó inconsciente en el bosque esperaba ver las fotos del perfil en toda la prefectura. Para su sorpresa no sucedió nada. Su plan B había fallado.

Al despertar tuvo que caminar desde su locación hasta la casa de la rama secundaria de los Hyūga para recibir las noticias de que su padre no estaba nada contento con ella, de que estaba tarde para el instituto y de que nadie sabía quien era ese sujeto.

 _iMessage (6):_

 **Hinata Hyūga:** a ver, ¿y por qué estaban corrompidos? Se supone que te encargarías de que funcionase.

 **Shikamaru Nara:** bueno, como adquiriste un ransomware tomaron propiedad de tu disco duro, y pudieron reescribir sobre todo. Tu computadora es propiedad de la persona que creó el virus.

 **Shikamaru Nara:** ¿anoche estabas en problemas?

 **Hinata Hyūga:** no, solo se me dormí sin revisar eso.

 **Shikamaru Nara:** ¿me puedo quedar con ella? Quiero confirmar algo.

 **Hinata Hyūga:** toda tuya.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, esta vez, alguien la llamaba.

—¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo hoy? —le preguntó una vez que aceptó la llamada.

Recordó que cuando salía del instituto casi sufrió un ataque de corazón al verlo esperando por ella. Recostado en su auto, todo expuesto. Comenzaba a pensar que la influencia que tenía sobre la policía se le estaba subiendo un poco a la cabeza. Sabía que estaba siendo protegido. Ella en cambio tuvo que correr hacia él para Kiba no se diese cuenta y no comenzara a sospechar.

 _«Eso me traería más problemas»_

—Tuve que hacer algo concerniente a mi familia antes de ir al trabajo. Tuve que hacerlo todo muy rápido para no llegar tarde —mintió y se felicitó por lo bien que logró hacerlo.

Hinata lo escuchó debatir.

—Bueno, supongo que eso podría explicarlo. ¿Todo en orden?

—Si, atareada es todo.

—En verdad, tienes razón. Supongo que tienes mucho en el trabajo, en casa solo hablamos de lo sucedido el viernes. Y más después de la prensa de hoy.

—Tienes razón Kiba-kun. Pero es bueno que ya el asesino esté bajo custodia, ¿no crees? —espetó, pero Kiba no podía captar el cinismo bajo sus palabras.

—Si lo es. Aunque no cambia el hecho de que tuviste que ver eso.

—Ah —tembló un poquito al recordar la sangre, y momentáneamente imaginársela correr por su espina dorsal—, eso ya lo superé.

—Si lo dices.

—Me iré ahora, tengo que colgar. Hablamos mañana en el instituto.

—Oh claro... Te esperaré mañana.

Colgó el teléfono y no le agradeció a Kiba que reviviese la rueda de prensa en su cabeza. Kurenai le estaba ocultando algo. Es decir, faltaban cosas en ese paisaje de datos que no estaban del todo transparente. Era un tremendo pedazo de data que faltaba y que sin eso, nada tenía sentido.

La reacción del equipo de policía, del mismo pueblo, la reacción de Kurenai, los eventos… no eran como Hinata lo había planeado minuciosamente.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en el escritorio. Abrió la computadora y se dispuso a buscar cosas interesantes en la red. Le surgió la gran idea de terminar su tarea y tal vez comenzar unos reportes de la policía para enviárselos a Kurenai y así no tendría tan malas consecuencias por haber faltado hoy.

Comenzó con su tarea, tardó como dos horas terminando dos ensayos que ya había comenzado pero que necesitaban de edición. Luego avanzó un proyecto para la semana que viene. A la tercera hora dijo que era suficiente de tareas y comenzó a trabajar. Aquí su productividad se vio afectada por que, estaba revisando informes del caso del viernes.

Informes cuyo contenido era lo de lo ocurrido el viernes, validaciones de testimonios y cosas así. Resultaba tentador ya que, los documentos del asesino que tenía frente a ella contenían esa misma información e inclusive más.

Ese 'más' era muy tentador.

Demasiado.

Terminó el reporte y lo guardó. Todavía era temprano y lo que podía hacer era revisar sus redes sociales que para su suerte no la iban a entretener por más de una hora. Tenía veinte minutos mirando el nombre de 'Google' sin saber que hacer.

Era un vaivén entre la pila de documentos frente a ella y el cuatricolor logotipo en la pantalla de la computadora. El vaivén concluyó en la pila de documentos.

Leerlos no sonaba tan mal, al menos para pasar el rato.

No quería adentrarse mucho, solamente quería revisar los datos, por que, de todos modos, los vio cuando estaba dando su confesión. Tuvo que ver los informes de los policías que investigaron la escena, las horribles y ensangrentadas imágenes, las pistas, todo… Los leyó por encima sin mucho interés.

Encontró una carpeta de color verde oscuro con el tag de _'E-mails'_ en su portada. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía una especie de acceso a la propiedad de la víctima que llegó a entrevistar. Era información que a estas alturas Hinata no sabía si la policía tenía el acceso o no.

 _"No fui a recibir el paquete anoche por que salí a festejar y me llevé a unas hermosas nenas con tremendas-" «Depravado»_ _"Le dije al recipiente que volviera mañana. Mismo sitio. Misma hora."_

Nada revelador.

Le dio vuelta a la página donde se encontraba otro e-mail enviado por la víctima, este siendo un poco más largo.

 _"Cuando volví al motel me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que me saquearon la habitación. No se llevaron nada, y fui a recepción para que me mostrasen los videos de seguridad. Confirmé la sospecha de hace meses, Sasuke está detrás de mi… hay problemas con todo, no puedo permitir que se vea más afectado mi estilo de vida. Iré con la policía de Jōetsu a más tardar dos días."_

Algo en la mente de Hinata hizo clic.

 _«Tiene sentido.»_

Hinata volvió a sacar su teléfono y le escribió a Shikamaru.

¿De qué otra manera pudo ese hombre conseguir toda esta información? Los informes oficiales de la policía, los e-mails de la víctima, el que su teléfono ya no necesitase de contraseña para accesar al él…

 _iMessage (6):_

 **Hinata Hyūga:** creo saber quien fue el causante del ransomware… ¿Te suena el nombre de Sasuke?

 **Shikamaru Nara:** para nada.

 **Hinata Hyūga:** ¿crees que puedes buscarlo en la base de datos?

 **Shikamaru Nara:** no creo que sea algo legal.

 **Hinata Hyūga:** Shikamaru, necesito este favor tuyo. Te explicaré después. Lo prometo.

 **Shikamaru Nara:** no cuentes con eso. No lo haré.

Entendía, inclusive hubiese hecho lo mismo de ser Shikamaru, aun así no evitó sentirse desamparada.

El asesino no le había dicho hasta cuando estaría trancada en esa horrible y blanca habitación, tenía hambre por que no había comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo y estaba en una zona de peligro. Suspiró mientras volvía a mirar las carpetas.

Tal vez leerlos le harían tener bases para darle el falso reporte al hombre.

 **\+ . + . +**

Iba a escapar.

Solo bastó con leer dos documentos más para saber que se iba a meter en problemas. Más de los que ya estaba metida. Y definitivamente, más graves. Y peor, la vida de sus amados serían los que se verían más afectados.

 _«Solo alguien fuera de su cabeza lo haría»_

Se escondió a un lado de la puerta cuando escuchó algo de acción afuera de aquella habitación.

Ella tenía que irse de ahí y olvidarse de lo sucedido. Ya tenía pruebas, solo debía de ir a donde Kurenai, y si decía que no, _«pues las publicaré yo misma al anonimato»_.

Se tensó al escuchar como movía la perilla; se dio cuenta de lo minucioso que era el hombre cuando vio lo lento que movía la perilla, como si quisiera darle un susto.

El hombre se adentró más a la habitación, sin percatarse de Hinata que esperaba a que se adentrase un poco más para salir por la puerta. Corrió fuera de esa habitación sin causar mucho ruido.

No era buena para los deportes, tenía muy poca estamina. Prefería mantenerse en estado 'ahorro de energía', pero en momentos en los que su vida dependía de eso (y cuando su cuerpo lo deseaba) corría.

No lo pensó mucho, dio muchas vueltas tratando de encontrar la puerta de la salida pero al encontrarla no se inmutó en abrirla. La caliente brisa de la noche le pegó en la cara, el panorama estaba frente a ella, solo tenía que correr.

Lo que no le dio las esperanzas y lo que la detuvo de comenzar a correr, fue la mano que la tomaba desde la frente y la afilada daga que punzaba contra su cuello. Anonada por que, el hombre tampoco es ruidoso.

—Otra mierda como esa —susurró, su aliento chocando con el cuello de Hinata. _«Palabrota»_ — y no me contendré.

Tanteó con la daga, tanto como para que Hinata parase de respirar. Ella asintió lenta y cuidadosamente, evitando rozar mucho con la daga. Él cerró la puerta de un portazo. La llevó empujando de vez en cuando hasta llegar a la blanca habitación. La volvió a cerrar de un portazo y Hinata comenzó a pensar si tal vez, el hombre tenía un problema con las puertas.

Esta vez tomó precaución y se recostó sobre la puerta y puso un pie sobre esta cruzándose de brazos. Hinata comenzó a divagar con su mirada evitando que este la viese.

—¿Y bien?

—P-pues… la verdad es que… no sé.

Hinata se dignó a mirarlo, tenía sus ojos cerrados, su rostro no emanaba alguna emoción, el problema eran sus ojos, cuando los abría emitía sentimientos no necesariamente puros.

—No soy muy tolerante.

—Lo deduje —Hinata lo volvió a mirar cuando sintió que no hablaba, como si esperando que se explicase—, digo, en los documentos que leí pude intuir eso y otras cosas más.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno como es un psicópata tiene sentido qu-

—¿Psicópata? ¿Es lo que dice en mi perfil? —preguntó y Hinata pudo notar el leve tono burlón con el cual le preguntó. Ella asintió.

—Pero no dice que usted fue quien asesinó a Jirōbō —murmuró, pero él la escuchó por que la fulminó.

—Como dije, no soy una persona muy tolerante.

—L-lo que pasa es que, no entiendo que quiere que busque. No puedo buscar solo información, necesito que me diga en específico que quiere. Como por ejemplo, ¿quiere saber si estaba involucrado en algún evento? ¿Para quién trabajaba?

—Eres irritante.

Hinata lo miró sin ocultar su sorpresa, eso, de hecho, la ofendía.

Lo peor era que no podía ofenderse por que no estaba en posición de hacerlo.

Estaba dudando de ella y le estaba llamando irritante. Ni que fuese… su padre.

—Jirōbō estaba metido en problemas de drogas.

—No me digas.

—Y apostaba.

—Dime algo que no sé.

—Vio algo que no debió de haber visto —al no escuchar como el hombre le respondía, Hinata supo que había captado su atención—, como había dicho es obvio que es una persona consiente de que leen sus e-mails y estos son breves y cortos y siempre menciona un producto, señales de que trabaja para drogas. A partir de —Hinata se acercó a una de las carpetas y sacó una copia de un e-mail con un pósit que ella misma le había puesto, se lo pasó al hombre— este correo los e-mails que envía el testigo son acerca de cambios de locaciones y casinos.

—¿En donde sacaste la conclusión de que vio algo que no debió de haber visto?

—Pues, si lo lee cuidadosamente, él menciona que tenía una buena información y a partir de ahí las locaciones y los sitios de apuestas se vuelven un poco más exclusivos. Aunque también es obvio que tenía que estar trasladándose mucho de lugar por que estaba en peligro… aunque, supongo que no fue exitoso.

—Hmp —arrugó el papel que Hinata le había dado y lo arrojó a un lado, volvió a cruzarse de brazos— ¿Y duraste un día para venirme con esa información? Es muy vago.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la volvía a ofender.

Primero dudaba de ella, luego la llamaba irritante y ahora lenta.

—P-pero es que no tengo toda la información a mi disposición. Para saber en qué exactamente estaba metido necesito facturas, necesito locaciones, necesito registros de llamadas, registros de la cuenta de bancos, no solamente e-mails.

El hombre asintió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Hinata se alarmó, era tarde y tenía que irse a su casa. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de no ir a su casa temprano, por el bien de la paz con la policía y su familia, sobretodo con su familia.

—¡M-mañana…! —titubeó.

Él se detuvo.

—Mañana prometo seguir. Y le daré una respuesta más concreta.

El hombre no le respondió pero Hinata supo que aceptó ya que le dejó la puerta abierta.

 _«Rayos»_

Hinata recogió sus cosas lentamente y tomó un par de carpetas que quería analizar. Se comprometió a volver y eso no era nada bueno.

Tampoco pudo darle un reporte falso.

 _«Tanteando con la vida»_

Tenía que buscar ayuda y no sabía quien podía dársela, a estas alturas no sabía a quien preguntarle.

Salió del complejo de departamento, respiró la caliente humedad que emanaba del asfalto. Era una típica noche de verano, y por primera vez, la apreciaba. Odiaba que sudaba y su cabello, al ser un corto incómodo, se pegaba en el nacimiento de su cuello y no podía hacerse una mísera cola. Pero analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir, por alguna extraña razón, sentir su cabello pegarse al nacimiento de su cuello se sentía como la misma vida.

Notó que el carro del hombre ya era de un color y modelo diferente al de ayer. Suspiró.

 _«¿Si quiera es humano?»_

Mientras más caminaba a su casa más se preguntaba si lo que hacía era correcto. Si trabajar para alguien que sabía que no tenía buenas intenciones era lo correcto. Quería respuestas pero quería saber si lo que conllevaba tener esas respuestas, ¿de verdad valía la pena?

Su teléfono vibró.

 _iMessage (1):_

 **Shikamaru Nara:** revisa tu correo ahora.

 **\+ . + . +**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)**

 **Nos veremos el miércoles sin falta, lo prometo (vacaciones ya).**

 **Atentamente,**

 **KIKO**


End file.
